¿Pelea en el baño?
by PinketDiana
Summary: One-shot. Jade y Tori se encuentran en el despacho de orientación de Lanne, por una acusación de haberse peleado en el baño. ¿Eso es lo que de verdad a pasado?. Espero que les guste.


_One-shot_

** Pelea en el baño. **

_**Nota de la autora: **Espero que les guste este fic. Se me ocurrió a la hora de comer mientras mi hermano no paraba de interrogarme sobre algo que no me importaba y mi mente divagaba por mis mundos. Espero que les agrade y se gane comentarios o favoritos. _

_Decliner: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Me encantaría que lo hicieran... pero en este mundo no cuenta mucho mi opinión, asi que empezaré a ahorrar. **

* * *

**¿Pelea en el baño?.**

-Bueno, señoritas, ustedes saben por que están aquí... pelear en el baño no está nada bien. ¡Casi hieren a una compañera- La medio latina no dijo nada. Bajó su mirada hacía el suelo y murmuró algo incomprensible para Lanne por lo bajo.

-Si, si bueno... ¿Nos podemos ir ya?- preguntó Jade aburrida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Contestó Lanne- ¡Quiero una explicación!- esperó a que las chicas dijeron algo. Cosa que no ocurrió. ¡Ahora!- exigió- Sigo esperando- continuó al ver que ninguna de las chicas hablaba.

Empezó a frotarse las manos del picor que sentía. "Malditos mosquitos"- pensó mientras miraba directamente a ambas chicas.

-Pues verás- empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa por todo eso, esa situación era bastante ¿expectante?

-Todo es culpa de Vega- acusó Jade con el dedo mientras se alejaba más, si era posible, con la silla.

Rápidamente recibió una mirada hostil por parte de la medio latina. ¿Le estaba echando las culpas? ¿De verdad?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy la que intentó...- se quedó callada de pronto.

-¿De qué qué, Tori?- preguntó Lanne impaciente por ver la respuesta de esta.- ¿Qué intentó Jade?

-Yo no intenté nada- espetó rápidamente la gótica ante la acusación del consejero.- Yo... no intenté nada- continuó intentando sonar más segura.

-De... llevarme al baño para venir con un ataque de celos- dijo eso algo insegura, al ver a su compañera que parecía no tener palabras. Cansada de 'idioteces' Jade se concentró en su café, "A lo mejor, así se queda callada." Pensó Tori al verla beber su café.

Jade empezó a toser escupiendo todo el café que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Que mierda- empezó a preguntar.

-Si, venga Jade, ahora no te hagas la inocente- continuó sin darle tiempo a continuar.- me acorralaste y casi me matas por estar hablando con Beck.- dijo enfadada.- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero nada con él!.

-Es verdad Jade, ella ya te demostró varias veces que no quiere nada con tu novio- dijo bastante convencido- además he escuchado por ahí que Tori tiene pareja- a la mencionada se le abrieron los ojos y empezó a estar más nerviosa de lo que esa situación le ponía nerviosa.

-¿Tori tienes novio?- preguntó sorprendida Jade quién se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo por la situación en la que se encontraba Tori- ¡No lo sabía!.

-Bueno si... y-yo, creo que, tengo pareja- dijo algo confusa- pero eso ahora no viene a cuento... ¿Nos podemos ir? Dijo cansada de todo eso.

-No Tori, ¿Por qué no nos hablas de ese novio que nunca has mencionado?- preguntó Jade burlándose de ella- Quiero escuchar más sobre él. Además contestame a algo.. ¿Cómo es que no sabes si es tu pareja? Normalmente eso se s-a-b-e- dijo hablando lo último, como a una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué pasa Jade, celosa?- contraatacó Tori.

-¿Por qué mierda he de estarlo? Yo solo quiero saber como es para saber si es mejor que mi novio, cosa que dudo- A Tori le decayó la cara- para estar segura de que no te acercarás más a él vamos, cuéntame.- dijo molesta.

-Bueno pues tranquila, Beck es perfecto y es todo tuyo. Punto. No quiero hablar más, corre y ve con él.- dijo completamente enfadada.

-Chicas, basta. Tori no coqueteaba con nadie. Tori es tu amiga, simplemente... ¿Jade por qué estás sonrojada?- preguntó Lanne.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota?- preguntó como acto reflejo.- Yo no estoy nada sonrojada. Mira bien.

Tori no pudo aguantar la carcajada que con tanto empeño quería callar. Recibió una mirada mortífera por parte de la gótica.

-Si, tenías un ligero rubor de mejillas.- Acusó el consejero- Bueno chicas, como he dicho antes nadie ser irá de aquí hasta que no me expliquéis todo y se me quede bien clarito.

-Yo quiero que Vega siga hablando de su novio.- Exigió, bastante intrigada.

-Pues no se si tengo. Pero esta noche- remarcó cada palabra- tengo una cita con un chico.- sonrió arrogante.- Es Red de la clase de interpretación y traducción de cuarto.

-¡Pero si es más grande que tú por dos años!- dijo enfadada- Además, ¡A mi no me habías dicho nada!- Susurró.

-¡Chicas, paren!- Gritó- Vuestras citas las podéis hablar fuera... que a mi no me interesan- Ambas lo miraron- Bueno vale, quizás un poco, pero ahora quiero concentrarme en lo que ha pasado.

-Vamos a ver, te lo voy a explicar para que te enteres- a Tori le sorprendió mucho la agresividad con la que Jade le estaba hablando a Lanne.- Tori y yo... estábamos en el baño porque...- hizo una pausa dramática mientras Tori se ponía aún más nerviosa- quise hablar con ella para dejarle claro quién era de mi territorio y quién no se podía acercar a quién- dijo furiosa remarcando el 'quién no se podía acercar a quién'.

-Bueno... ¿Todo eso por un ataque de celos? ¡Casi matáis a una compañera por vuestras peleas a voces y todo por un tonto ataque de celos?- Lanne estaba fuera de sus casillas, los mosquitos lo estaban matando- ¡Esto es el colmo!- gritó dejando a las chicas asombradas. Jade rápidamente se sentó. Sacó un spray lo empezó a echar por toda la sala.

-Lanne, si nos quieres matar hazlo de otra forma, pero no nos intoxiques- dijo Tori tosiendo.

-Pues yo no quiero morir aquí- susurró- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?- exigió mientras paraba de toser.

-Si.- las chicas se pusieron en pie- pero Jade deja tus ataques de celos, y trata mejor a Vega.- dicho esto de nuevo las chicas se dieron la vuelta para marcharse...- Chicas una cosa más. ¿Alguna de vosotras no se encuentra bien? Mareadas o algo, quiero decir.

Ambas se miraron extrañadas. Tanto flush-flush de ese le había puesto el cerebro algo revolucionado, seguro.- No- contestaron ambas seguras, y un poco confundidas.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Tori.

-Es que... bueno- miró entre media de las chicas- Llevan desde que llegaron...- las chicas siguieron sus ojos hasta sus..- con las manos entrelazadas- rápidamente se separaron, nerviosas y sonrojadas.- Por eso mi pregunta.

-N-no- tartamudearon ambas chicas- es que Tori se sentaba algo mal.. por el golpe que, sin querer,- remarcó esas palabras- le di en el baño.

-Si, eso- Lanne la miró confundido.- ¿Qué?- Cuestionó Tori, por la mirada que este le dirigía.

-Tienes... bueno... un ¿Chupetón? O como sea que le digáis, en el cuello. "¡Oh, Dios mío!". Tori empezó a sudar y a temblar. Jade se estaba ahogando mientras tosía. "Esto es peor que estar con Robbie" pensó.

-Tori, tu novio quiere marcar su territorio- dijo bromeando.

-Si, a-a veces d-demasiado- miró hacia el suelo. Era imposible que pudiera hablar algo más.

Lanne las miró confundido por todo esa situación. ¿Por qué aún tenían sus manos entrelazadas? Bueno... era mejor no meterse con estas dos chicas, ambas llegaban a ser como el fuego y el hielo. Aunque, últimamente, solían simpatizarse mejor. ¿Raro? Mucho... ¿Le importaba? Si. ¿Quería morir a manos de Jade? Ni de broma.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya?- más que una pregunta fue una exigencia- Ya hemos acabado ¿No?.- volvió a insistir.

-Si.. si, iros ya- preguntó bastante interesado. Volvió a buscar el spray mientras las chicas salían por la puerta. "Todos estos malditos mosquitos van a morir". Gritó, cuál maniático.

-¡Oh, Dios mio!- gritó Tori cuándo ya estaban lo bastante alejados de la sala de orientación.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Te lo dije, ¡Te lo dije!. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.- gritó a Jade.

-Oh, no me puedes negar que no fue divertido- le susurró mientras caminaba hacía su taquilla para coger las cosas que tenía dentro de esta.

-¡Claro que no!.. por lo menos para mi.- "Sobre todo la parte... de Beck" pensó algo triste- fue horrible, no, fue lo peor. Es peor que aguantar estar con Robbie, luego de que se tome un Redbull.- "Mismo pensamiento"- pensó Jade divertida.

-Bueno.. vale- "Oh, es verdad"- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?- preguntó de repente.

-Y-yo ¿Triste?- preguntó nerviosa.

-No, mi abuela. Claro que si, Vega.- se acercó ya cuando había dejado sus cosas en la taquilla.- Cuéntame.- exigió.

-Nada, no importa- se iba a marchar a clases, ya había terminado el descanso. ¡Hace una hora!- Me debo ir a clase de interpretación y traducción.

"¡¿Qué?! Ni de broma" pensó Jade.

-De ninguna jodida manera- la agarró del brazo- No, con el señor "invito a la novia de Jade a una cita"- la encaró.

-¿Celosa Jade?- se burló- Por que... ahora que recuerdo... tu novio es perfecto- dijo intentándose burlar aún más.

-Mi ex-novio es un idiota- le aclaró- mi novia es.. bueno.. ella es- se sonrojó y apartó la mirada- una idiota... a la que amo. Te amo Tori.

Tori se quedó asombrada... era la primera vez que le había dicho eso... de pronto toda su tristeza se fue...

Rápidamente Tori se tiró a los brazos de Jade besándola apasionadamente.

-¿No ibas a clases, Vega?- preguntó.

-¿Quieres que valla con el chico que me busca?- preguntó indiferente.

-Ni de broma- la llevó de nuevo al baño.. donde las habían pillado antes entre besos y caricias. Cuando se vieron interrumpidas rápidamente pasaron al papel de enemigas, es una suerte que Lanne no se hubiese enterado de su ruptura con Beck ¡hace más de 5 meses!. Ese hombre vivía en su mundo.- ¿Te hago otra marca de que eres mi territorio, Tori?- preguntó bastante feliz.

-Te amo- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Y de nuevo se perdieron en su mundo, donde solo estaban ellas dos. Y esta vez, sin interrupciones.

Al cabo de dos horas salieron de ese baño, por fin había tocado la campana que las libraba de las clases de la mañana y les daba tiempo al almuerzo. Salieron del baño, como siempre, tan normales. Pero había algo que no encajaba... ¿Por qué todo el mundo las miraba?

-¿Qué mierda pasa?- preguntó Jade volviendo a su ser frío e irritante. Aquel que tanto atracción le producía a Tori.

-No lo se- respondió la medio latina igual de intrigada.

-Holis- saludó Cati- ¿Chicas...?- empezó a preguntar.

-Otra- suspiró Jade cansada- La última vez que alguien empezó a preguntar eso.. con esa mirada...- ambas chicas volvieron a seguir la mirada de Cat... como lo habían hecho hace más de dos horas...

-¿Por qué se están dando la mano?- preguntó Cat muy intrigada.

-Esto... pues- Tori no sabía que responder.

Jade, cansada de tantas miradas interrogantes y de tantas preguntas, hizo algo que Tori estaba deseando de hacer hace días, para mostrarles a todos la verdad. Ella odiaba mentir... La besó.

-Wow... eso contesta a todas mis preguntas.- Dijo Cat, algo menos asombrada que todo el Holliwood Arts.

-Te amo- susurró Tori cuando se alejaron del beso para tomar aire.- Gracias por hacerlo de esta manera- sonrió.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Jade abrazándola.

* * *

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara. Recuerden, dejen su comentario o fav. no saben la felicidad que eso produce después de haber puesto tanto interés al escribir.


End file.
